DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) The aim of this conference is to provide a forum for authoritative investigators who are actively involved in the various disciplines which define the leading edges of research in reproductive tract biology. It is important for such investi-gators to continue to meet regularly for the purposes of discussing the latest developments in their individual fields, analyzing the significance of current research, discussing new tactics for unresolved problems, critically evaluating current theories, and developing new theories and approaches as needed. The 1998 conference will focus on molecular and biological mechanisms which are critical in providing the basic understanding of the reproductive system in both males and females. It will also address the impact hormonally-active environmental chemicals have on influencing reproduction and fertility. There is also an appreciation for clinical experimental research evaluating effects in reproductive tract dysfunction. Findings will be presented from the use of newly described transgenic animal models which investigate both developmental effects and adult onset conditions of the male and female reproductive tracts. The conference will examine the above issues in relation to both male and female reproductive tract tissues. The conference is the major ongoing meeting that discusses the multiple aspects of reproductive tract biology in a comprehensive integrated manner by bringing together scientists who focus on reproductive tract biology, but who have differing expertise and perspectives. This approach helps stimulate creative and innovative research approaches necessary for the understanding of disease based problems in reproductive biology, including male and female infertility.